


Modern Gentleman

by supernatural days (kipland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Not actually all that explicit., Pfff., Stripper AU, Written for a prompt on Tumblr, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipland/pseuds/supernatural%20days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time at Luci's strip club, Castiel had done a lot of lapdances. More than he cared to count. But when someone different comes along, he can't help but take notice. </p>
<p>Originally from Tumblr, posted on my Castiel, heavensgriefx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teensy little Crowstiel ficlet that my darling waifu, Soph (iamyourking on Tumblr) prompted me to write. I hope you enjoy! c:

He wasn’t like the others. In his time at Luci’s club, Castiel had done a lot of lapdances. More than he cared to count. And there was always a certain type to those who requested his services - sleezy, lewd, cruel. Sometimes handsy. When they did anything near that last one, Castiel would have to call Uriel in, and the customer would be escorted out promptly. They were never of the safe sort, and once, one of them broke Castiel’s jaw in their attempt to keep him from calling security. He hated it, wished he didn’t have to do it, but it was the only way to get by in a city like this.

But this guy was different. And it was…refreshing. As well as mildly unsettling.

The man introduced himself as ‘Crowley’ - nothing more, nothing less. He was short and not the skinniest guy, but his voice was like molten chocolate, and he was still ridiculously attractive. He had an thick accent that made every word seem almost musical, and Castiel couldn’t help but love it. It almost reminded him of his brother, Balthazar.

He was very respectable, Crowley. Very polite. He looked just as lusty as the others, obviously, but that was a given - it was a strip club. But he didn’t even _try_ to touch Castiel; he just sat back, fingers curled loosely around the edge of the armrests, the corners of his lips tugged up into a pleased smirk as Castiel gave him the dance he’d paid for.

The only touching that was allowed at the club was touching that the stripper consented to, and even then, it wasn’t allowed to venture anywhere too sexual. So, once Castiel got into the grove of things and decided that Crowley was a decent enough fellow, he took the man’s hands - God, they were so _warm_ \- and placed them on his bare waist, offering a saucy little smile he’d spent hours practicing over the years. “Don’t move them from there,” He murmured, and Crowley just nodded in understanding.

He complimented Castiel regularly throughout the dance, but nothing too crazy, like his previous clients. Sure, he got a bit lewd, but he was surprisingly eloquent, which was more arousing than Castiel thought possible. He almost didn’t want their time together to end. But, of course, it had to. The dances had a time limit, after all, in order to keep things moving efficiently.

So Castiel climbed off, giving another one of those smiles. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart,” He told him, dragging his fingers over Crowley’s delightfully-scruffy jaw in a teasing manner.

"More than I thought possible, kitten," He hummed in reply, standing. "I suppose I should give you that tip of yours, hmm?"

Tips were optional, but always appreciated. His cut of the straight profits from his dances was minor, to say the least, so Castiel practically lived off of tips. “Thank you,” He said, smiling in a more genuine way.

Crowley grinned in reply. He liked the way Castiel - or, as he knew him by his stage name, ‘Sparkles’ - looked when he smiled that real smile. “No thanks needed, luv.” He dug into his wallet, pulling out a few bills and pressing them into Castiel’s hand. He held said hand a bit longer than necessary, giving it a brief squeeze. “I must know, however…what’s your name?”

He hesitated, nibbling on his bottom lip. He typically didn’t like giving that information out, but Crowley was so nice… “Castiel.”

"Castiel," Crowley parroted, dark eyes shimmering. "A beautiful name for a beautiful individual." He lifted the hand he still held, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. "I suppose I’ll see you around, kitten."

Blushing, Castiel nodded. “See you.”

It wasn’t until Crowley was out the door that Castiel looked down at the bills in his hand. Not one, not two, but _five_ Benjamins, sat in his palm. And, nestled between them, a small slip of paper - a business card, it seemed. He worked for some big-shot company, and the realization made Castiel gasp. He'd just given one of the richest people in this slummy little city a lapdance!

_Fergus Crowley, CEO_

_443-666-0952_

Perhaps he'd call him later this week. After all...he was clearly a gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos/comments? I'm always trying to improve my writing. Thanks!


End file.
